Why does the butterfly cry?
by Tokala wolf
Summary: When Haruhis childhood friend transfers into Ouran, the Host Club is in shock. But as they warm up to her, they realize that she has something to hide in her troubled past. Who can brush past her cold defenses? HikaruXOC better than it sounds! I hope... Rating may change as story continues, but for now all chapters rated T
1. Prologue What was said before

_**Hello! this is actually my first OHSHC fic, if you catch any mistake or anything let me know so I can fix it please! **_

_**the "*" is for stuff you might not know...I only go over it once so you don't have to worry about it later on. (even though you might already know it aha...)**_

_**Enjoy! ^-^**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A bright afternoon, two young girls chatted as they passed the park on their way home.

"*Ne, Haruhi, I heard you're planning take the exam to Ouran Academy. Is it true?"

Haruhi's attention went to her friend, brushing her long hair out of her face. "Yup, aren't you enrolling at the public school like everyone else, Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head, "I'm going to a school near some all girls' school called Lobelia Academy, or something like that. I don't want to be stuck here." She stuck her tongue out at the thought.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you wanted to be 'normal' and not go to a rich kid school."

"I did, but if I go to the same school as everyone else, I won't be able to see you as much." She pouted.

Haruhi stopped to look at her friend. "Wait… Lobelia is pretty far from here…if you go to a school close by…does that mean…you're moving?" How in the world could her friend handle things like this so easily?

Yuuki nodded, "Just me though, I found a cheap apartment and my dad gave me some jumpstart money, plus it's convenient for me if I live close to school." She paused to dig into her bag, withdrawing a piece of paper from one of her books. "I'm actually leaving today to go leave now that I think about it. Since it's I'm only a first year in middle school, I'm going to transfer to a different school so I can get used to the area."

"Today? That's so sudden." Haruhi looked worried. "Are you going to be okay?"

Yuuki hesitated before giving Haruhi a small smile. "Yeah, even though you're my only friend, it's alright. I'll survive." She thrust the piece of paper into Haruhi's hand before running off. "That's my new number, give me a call sometime okay?" Yuuki turned to run even harder, even though she was in a skirt which was very uncomfortable for her. She held back her tears, not wanting to show how upset she really was about being separated from her only friend. She didn't even stop when she heard Haruhi call after her. _"Maybe we'll see each other sometime."_

· _Ne- the equivalent of hey_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading so far! I'd appreciate a review but please no flames! (there is a HUGE difference between criticism and flaming work believe it or not)<strong>_

_**just one review with make me motivated to put up chapter 2! Thank you very much! =^-^= **_

_**-Tokala Wolf**_


	2. Chapter 1 Reuniting with an old friend

**_Chapter 1 came with the prologue so...enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Yuuki sighed as she took another look at her class papers. Right after middle school she was forced to enroll into Ouran on account of her dad, not pleased with her determination to enroll into a school that was anywhere near

Lobelia. She drew the line when she saw the girls uniform, a yellow dress with white stockings and heeled black shoes, and instead opted to take the boys uniform, which was she felt suited her more due to it being dark navy pants,

a white shirt, a blue jacket, and a tie. Yuuki didn't get in because of her status though; she had taken the scholarship exam so she wouldn't have to rely on her dad. As a first year in high school, and according to her schedule, her

class was currently on break, so she could sneak in unnoticed. Slowly, she opened the door, stepped in then closed it, taking note it was awfully quiet for it to be break time. She brushed her long unruly bangs from her face as she

turned around. Everyone was staring at her, one boy, who she assumed was the class president spoke up.

"Excuse me, but who are you? It's unusual for someone to come in during break."

She sighed, so much for sneaking in unnoticed. "I just transferred into this class, I'm Kaida Yuuki." She introduced herself, pushing her long hair from her shoulders.

"Ah? Did you say Kaida Yuuki?" A familiar voice seemed to ask.

Surprised, Yuuki turned to look at what seemed to be a boy who was with a pair of twins. But she knew better. "Haruhi?" Yuuki practically ran over to Haruhi's desk, practically ignored the others. Her eyes widened in disbelief, she

had cut her hair, and was dressed in the boys uniform as well. If Yuuki wasn't paying attention, she really would have thought Haruhi was a boy.

Haruhi stood up smiling, "It's been so long, I thought you were going to a different school."

Yuuki shook her head, "I changed my mind right after I graduated from middle school, I forgot you were here though Haruhi!" She left out the part about her dad forcing her to come here, but at least she was in the same class as

Haruhi.

The two twins who were with Haruhi spoke up, looking utterly confused. "Uh, Haruhi?" spoke one

"Who's this?" the second finished.

Haruhi looked at them, "Oh, this is Kaida Yuuki, we've known each other since childhood and she transferred out her first year of middle school so I haven't seen her since."

Yuuki looked at both twins equally, "and you two are?" both hands were on her hips.

Both twins linked arms "We're the Hitachiin brothers, and also Haruhi's friends" they smiled mischievously.

Haruhi sighed then pointed at each one as she spoke their name. "That's Kaoru, and that's Hikaru, you might confuse them for each other though."

Yuuki looked at each twin very hard before shaking her head. "Nah, I can tell." She spoke confidently.

The twins raised their eyebrows at her arrogant sounding words, "whatever, class is gonna start soon." They both took their seats, one sitting on Haruhi's left and the other on her right. Yuuki bit her lip hearing the teacher coming

down the hall. She looked around frantically for an empty seat, not wanting to be the only one standing. After a couple seconds of panic she felt someone yank her arm, causing her to fall into a chair.

Surprised, she saw Haruhi had gotten a spare chair and placed it by her own desk. "Until sensei gets you a desk, you can share mine." She smiled at Yuuki. "Okay?" (Did you think it was one of the twins? XD). The girls around them

blushed.

Yuuki paused before getting up, her pride getting the best of her. "Thanks Haruhi but I think I'll wait in the back until sensei gets me a desk, I'll take the chair though." She took the chair and sat in the very back, crossing her legs

waiting.

Soon the students were talking about what just happened.

"Fujioka-kun* was just trying to be nice, but she could have just said thanks like a proper lady."

"Maybe Haruhi-kun is in love with her? Maybe that's why he was so nice to her, even if she was rude."

Yuuki closed her eyes to ignore them; she wasn't big on people anyways. Kaoru leaned to Haruhi, "hey, if she's you're friend how come you never mentioned her? And are you going to let them talk like that?"

His twin, Hikaru, turned to stare at Yuuki, his expression unreadable.

Haruhi shook her head. "She would kill me if I stepped in, and you never asked. Well, even if you had I wouldn't have said anything."

Kaoru leaned back in his chair. "Ehh? Ne, Hikaru, I wonder if Haruhi's friend will come to the host club." Suddenly realizing his brother was not paying attention he threw a balled up paper at him, causing Hikaru to jump in surprise.

He looked to his brother only to be met with a devilish smirk before he faced forward when the teacher came in.

"Alright, everyone be seated, and Kaida, just sit back there until we get a desk for you. It'll be here by tomorrow."

Yuuki made no reply; she only opened her eyes to show she was paying attention.

"Alright" the sensei began, "let's continue from where we left off…"

* * *

><p>· Kun- a type of endearment used in Japan mainly for boys after their names, stating it with the last name shows that they know each other but are not on first name basis. Stating it with the first name shows they are relatively close to that person, or know them fairly well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 review and I'll put up chapter 2! ^-^ thanks you! please review and tell me what to do to make it better!<em>**

**_-Tokala Wolf_**


	3. Chapter 2 Discovering Haruhi's Secret

_**Thank you to Kiyomizu Aimi of Ouran Academy for reviewing! Here's the promised chapter! (I just realized I never said I didn't own OHSHC! I don't own it!*runs for cover and hides behind Hikaru*)**_

_**I forgot to warn you of any OOC-ness that may occur. please warn me about that so I know to be more careful as well... **_

_**So without further ado! Please Enjoy chapter 2!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Yuuki stood up from her seat, as Haruhi packed her bag. "Ne, Haruhi…you seem to be in a hurry, are in a club or something?" she asked, noticing the Hitachiin twins had left a while back while Haruhi had stayed behind taking notes.

"You don't know Kaida-san*?" a girl with medium long hair, Kurakano Mamoka as Yuuki had later learned, had approached them. "Haruhi-kun is a member of one of the best clubs here." She looked at Yuuki a bit unsure.

Yuuki looked at Haruhi in disbelief at first, then concern. "A club? Haruhi?" She shook her head but figured she had a reason for being there. "Well, Haruhi was pretty popular in our first year, at least one confession every month!"

she laughed.

Haruhi laughed nervously. _"I have a very bad feeling about this…"_ Her suspicions were confirmed as Yuuki followed her out of the classroom. No one else was in the halls except them.

"Ne…why do I get the feeling everyone thinks you're a boy?" Yuuki straightened the tie on her uniform before resting her hands behind her head. "I'm guessing some kid stuck gum in your hair, you're not the type to fight for your

hair, but…could you explain why…?"

Haruhi stopped in front of a room that looked like it was almost never used on the outside. This caused Yuuki to look up to read what room they were at. _Music Room #3_

"Look Yuuki, I have some stuff to do, so you can leave first." Haruhi smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw Yuuki's face. _"I know that look…"_ she thought miserably. "Fine, fine, but just don't over react okay?"

"I promise *Haru-_kun_" she teased. "I just want to know what kinda of club you're in."

Haruhi just sighed and opened the door, a small burst of flower petals drifted out.

Yuuki's eyes widened at the sight of six boys all posing, and not only that, they were what both Yuuki and Haruhi had once jokingly described as *_bishonen_ when they were in their first year of middle school.

They all looked up and smiled "Welcome!"

Yuuki could only turn and stare at Haruhi in shock, only to receive a shake of the head and sigh from Haruhi.

The first to come up was a blonde boy with blue eyes. "Well Haruhi, I see you've brought a stray kitten into our midst." He looked towards Yuuki, offering her a white rose. "Since you're here though would you like to have some tea

and chat with me?" he smiled charismatically.

Yuuki just stared, before realizing she was being spoken to by this strange boy. Her face was sweet for a moment before her eyes narrowed, "You're really really weird…" she stated before turning back to Haruhi. "So why are you in

this club anyways?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the blonde boy froze then suddenly sat in the corner, devastated.

Haruhi shook her head, "I was careless and knocked over an *eight million yen vase, so I'm paying back my debt to these guys."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "E-eight million yen? Are you kidding me Haruhi?" She placed her hands on her shoulders, shaking her. "What the hell Haruhi? You're not usually one for carelessness!"

The twins were immediately by Haruhi's side, snatching her from Yuuki's grasp. "Hey, relax." Kaoru said. "Yeah, it isn't your problem so stop bugging her." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi shook them off for a moment. "Guys, its fine, Yuuki means well that's all." She turned to Yuuki and smiled. "This is the Host club I joined to pay back my debt." Her hand pointed out each member individually, "you know

Kaoru and Hikaru, that's Kyouya-senpai*," she extended her hand to the dark haired guy with glasses, "over there eating cake is Honey-senpai, the one with him is Mori-senpai." Haruhi gestured to the small blonde boy and the tall

black haired boy. "And you just met Tamaki-senpai…the one growing mushrooms in the corner…" she spoke the last one with a certain distaste but fondness at the same time.

Yuuki could not help but sigh. "I can't stop you I guess, well…I might as well come when you come then."

Haruhi was about to protest before remember one small fact about Yuuki, so she nodded. "Sure, come by whenever you like."

Everyone except Kyouya and Mori gaped in surprise. Just as suddenly, the twins and Tamaki whispered in a group.

"Did you hear that boss?" Kaoru whispered urgently,

"Haruhi willingly allowed someone to follow her around, and they aren't us!" Hikaru added

Tamaki was in complete shock. "How could she so willingly trust a girl who didn't even know?"

Yuuki simply walked over and tapped Tamaki on the shoulder. "For your information, for all three of you, I am Haruhi's childhood friend. And I have always known she is and always has been a girl!" she snapped, her long bangs

getting into her face again.

Honey-senpai looked to Haruhi, "Is Yuu-chan* going to become a guest here cause Haru-chan is here?" he asked innocently, already coming up with a nickname for her.

Before Haruhi could answer, Kyouya pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose and smiled, "I see no problem with it. She would be considered a customer then." Things were about to get more interesting for the host club.

* * *

><p>San- a suffix attached to the last or first name, a sign of respect to the other person, usually for acquaintances, teachers, or -kun- Yuuki shortens Haruhis name and adds the suffix –kun to it, females and small children usually do this affectionately to the boys they know or are particularly close to. By shortening the name and adding the suffix, it is basically a nickname.<p>

bishonen- meaning beautiful boys or extremely attractive

eight million yen- in US dollars it would be $95,000

Senpai- a suffix added on to those only in school, senpai means upperclassmen or an older student. Younger students address their older peers in this manner. An older student also has the option to address the younger students as –kohai, also known as underclassmen

Chan- a suffix reserved for either girls or small children, it is used as endearment and usually added to a shortened version of that person's name. Girls often use this suffix between each other as a type of endearment and occasionally to their lover.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! <em>**

**_2 reviews and I'll post chapter 3! (I think I'm getting greedy... O.o) I appreciate you reading this! _****_Thanks!_**

**_ -Tokala Wolf_**


	4. Chapter 3 Need to Know

**Oh my gosh its been sooo long since I updated XD sorry but I've been having computer issues...so the chapter may come pre-tty slowly... Thanks for being so patient! (since I cant see you fuming on the other side of the computer XD)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Hey Boss," the Hitachiin brothers inquired from behind the sofa Tamaki was sitting on.

"Even though we agreed Kaida Yuuki was going to be a customer here, wouldn't it make sense if she was Haruhi's client?" they finished with perfect synchronization and timing, both turning to stare as Yuuki sat, cross legged on another couch with Honey and Mori.

Tamaki followed their gaze for a moment, half suspiciously and half competitively. "How could she go over there if she's my little girls friend?" he mumbled, peeking over the seat. "Daddy needs to approve of his dear daughter's friends…"

The twins were annoyed by this. "That's not the problem here!" Hikaru snapped, pointing dramatically at Yuuki. "It can't be a coincidence that she just so happened to come here if she actually knew Haruhi!"

Kaoru nodded his head, and then pointed just as dramatically to Haruhi, "and she isn't worried one bit! That girl isn't even Haruhi's client! She's Mori and Honey-senpai's!" He pointed accusingly to Yuuki then pointed to Mori and Honey to prove his point.

Honey glanced behind him before patting Yuukis leg. "Don't worry Yuu-chan! We like you! Any friend of Haru-chan is a friend of ours right Takashi?" he smiled cutely, trying to reassure her.

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

Yuuki smiled at Honey, "Thanks senpai, I appreciate you two keeping me company today." As she spoke she picked up her own plate of strawberry cake and was about to eat it until she noticed Honey staring at it longingly.

"Honey-senpai? You have your own cake don't yo-"Honey held up his empty plate, only the crumbs remaining. Mori just looked at Yuuki with a straight face. "He ate it three seconds earlier."

The disbelief was replaced with a smile and a laugh. "Alright alright," she giggled, "Here Honey-senpai, you can have mine."

She placed the plate in front of him, but not before receiving a strange look from both senpais. "What?" she tilted her head to the side.

Honey suddenly busied himself with the cake, popping the strawberry into his mouth with extreme delight. Mori continued to watch her with a straight face. It was difficult to tell what they were thinking.

Tamaki and the twins watched this exchange before looking at each other. "She even has Honey and Mori-senpai fooled! We must figure out her motives!" they all gazed at each other, fiery eyes and determined to win.

"Will you stop making an enemy of Yuuki?" Haruhi snapped as she walked into the room, her notes clutched to her chest. "Yuuki is my friend, I already said that."

Tamaki practically flew over to her. "What do you mean she's your friend? You never told this to daddy!" he spoke frantically.

Haruhi stared at him straight faced, "I didn't tell you because you would have asked a lot of annoying questions. And the fact that I wouldn't have anything to say."

Both twins frowned at this, unpleased by Haruhis lack of cooperation. "What do you mean you wouldn't have anything to say?" Hikaru complained. "If she's your friend you would tons to say wouldn't you?" Kaoru asked.

The short haired girl shook her head, "If you want to know so much about her why don't you just ask her yourself?" there was a testy note in Haruhis voice as she spoke.

"Or," Kyouya opened a slightly thick folder and began looking through it. "We could find out even more through the Otori groups connections.

In a flash, Tamaki and the twins surrounded him. "Well?" Tamaki demanded,

"What did you find?" The twins tried to take a peek at the folder but Kyouya snapped the folder shut before they could make out as much as a word. "Confidential."

Tamaki instantly got close to Kyouya's face. "Hey Kyouya, what do you mean 'confidential'? We're all friends here…"

"That's not the case."

Everyone turned to see Yuuki, standing up and looking towards them coolly, only a small trace of anger could be seen. "My business is my business, and Kyouya-senpai…" Her blue eyes flew directly to Kyouya, who smiled and looked down only to fix the papers in the folder before letting the contents be in plain view again.

"I understand Miss Kaida, not to worry; everything is strictly confidential unless I am notified of any changes." The threat in his words was clear. Yuuki glared at him before glancing over to Honey and Mori, muttering a thank you for the company then disappeared out the door, her long hair whipping out of sight as she left.

Hikaru leaned back against the couch, "I don't see what her problem is."

"Besides the fact you tried to pry into her life while she was in the room?" Haruhi sighed.

The older Hitachiin twin looked up to Haruhi, "She should have known what she was getting into if she enrolled into this school and practically followed you around like some little puppy."

"That's not right Hika-chan." Honey walked over, clutching his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. "During lunch today, I saw Yuu-chan sitting by herself by the pond." He looked over to Haruhi, "Haru-chan always eats her lunch in the classroom so she's with you and Kao-chan. Even if Haru-chan is her friend, she doesn't seem to hang around anyone except when she comes here. Right Takashi?"

Mori nodded upon Honey's look for backup.

Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders. "If she really is Haruhi's friend she could just hang around the classroom then, I still say she does follow Haruhi around a lot." Kaoru sighed but nodded in agreement. "Doesn't she follow you home Haruhi?"

Haruhi folded her arms across her chest, "You don't seem to get it. Yuuki lives two blocks away from me, so it's convenient for us to leave at the same time. Also, even if she's my friend, it can be hard to understand what she's thinking. Even when we were little- ah." She immediately stopped talking and looked outside the window.

Hikaru leaned forward on his seat, his interest now captured. "Oi, don't stop when you're about to say something." "Yeah, what we're you gonna say?" Kaoru chimed in. "Hey, Boss, you should say something t-" Both Hitachiin twins looked to their president to see him chuckling. "Um…Boss? Are you okay?" Both twins reached out to him cautiously.

"So we have a shy young maiden coming to us is that it?" Tamaki laughed. "I have a plan." The moment he spoke those words, Kyouya flipped open his phone and began dialing a few numbers.

The twins and Haruhi looked very confused at this sight. "Um…Senpai?" Haruhi asked, slightly worried for Tamaki's mental state.

The blonde second year just kept right on laughing for a moment before pointing to Honey and Mori. "senpais, make sure to bring lots of sweets tomorrow!"

At this, Honey broke into a large grin and saluted to Tamaki. "HAI! We'll bring lots!" he proclaimed happily.

When Tamaki rounded on the twins and Haruhi he spoke grandly, "and you three, bring Kaida Yuuki! Or….just show up." He finished lamely, the last part directed more to the twins than to Haruhi.

The twins looked at Tamaki, annoyed, "Ehh? Show up?" Kaoru and Hikaru were less than pleased. "For what? Hmmm senpai? Why can't we bring her?" Hikaru complained.

"You can't." Haruhi interjected straight faced.

"Why not?" Hikaru snapped, getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Not only you two but Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai too, you made her angry, it wouldn't be the best idea to-"

"I don't see why you're so reluctant to let them take your place Haruhi; just let them go if they insist." Kyouya interrupted, pushing up his glasses and snapping his cell phone shut. "If they fail, they'll not only have you to deal with but me as well." His smile seemed friendly but there was a dark aura about it, causing both twins to shudder, and nod slowly.

"U-understood…" both said nervously. Haruhi could only sigh, "This cannot go well…" she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (there might be some weird format where the text stops in the middle of a sentence...I dont know why it's doing that yet but I will try to fix that ASAP...)<strong>

thank you!

**_-Tokala Wolf_**


	5. Chapter 4 Warming up

**GAHHHH! Its been a while! hi again X3 sorry for the delay! I was having computer issues ^-^'' and this is the only one that has the story... hm...probably should have been smarter about that...**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4! please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Yuuki opened her eyes and sat up quickly, blinking rapidly to stop any possible tears. Ever since she could remember, she would wake up with tears in her eyes, but she could never remember the reason why. She glanced at the clock, it was only four thirty but she still got out of bed and prepared for school. When she tied her tie, she paused for a moment to take a swift look at herself in the mirror, giving herself a brief look of disgust before loosely tying her tie and tucking it into her jacket. She ran a brush through her hair a few times then slid open her bedroom door and walked over to the entrance of the apartment, pausing there only to put her shoes on.

Taking one final look around her home, she sighed then walked out, locking the door behind her. She made her way downstairs and leapt over the brick wall to the side of the other apartments, it was one of her shortcuts. The fact that someone was watching her do this registered in mid-jump, giving her a reason to look down. An orange haired boy was watching her, impressed.

"A-ah! You're that Hitachiin gu-" Yuuki stuttered before realizing she was on a collision course with him. "Gah!" She closed her eyes, prepared for the impact. It never came (sooo sorry XD). Her eyes flew open, feeling a little on the light side until she saw that the Hitachiin twin had caught her mid air.

"You know, you're kind of heavy." The orange haired boy smirked.

Yuuki struggled, "If I'm heavy then let me go, stupid!" She snapped as she hit him in the head.

The Hitachiin brother winced and dropped her roughly. "okay okay, sheesh." He rubbed his head where she had hit. "Some lady you are."

She let out a surprised shriek as she was dropped to the ground, landing on her bottom. "I'm not a lady Hitachiin so shut it!" Yuuki snapped as she got up and dusted herself off.

He frowned, "What's with this *Hitachiin business? Just call me by my name, everyone does." This girl was getting on his nerves.

Yuuki folded her arms. "I'll call you what I please, Hikaru Hitachiin, I don't get along with idiots anyways." She spoke nonchalantly.

The eldest twin was caught off guard for a moment, "What did you call me?" he asked bewildered.

Yuuki glared at him. "Isn't that what you wanted? I said your name, Hikaru Hitachiin." Suddenly she gasped and looked around for a minute before looking back at him. "Wait…Why the hell are you by my house?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I'm your escort to school." He spoke as if it weren't important.

She gaped at this, "I don't need an escort! And it's only five, how long have you been waiting here?"

The eldest twin shook his head, "what are you doing out so early anyways? School doesn't start until eight." He pointed this out, even though it was very obvious.

Yuuki muttered, annoyed by the circumstances. "I always get up this early. Why should I wait to get up just before school? It's annoying to rush."

Hikaru nodded, "….crabby girl aren't ya? Not a morning person?"

Yuuki threw a book from her bag in response. "goddamn jeeerrrkkk!" she yelled before running off.

The orange haired boy swore he got a concussion from impact. "damn…she's definitely no lady." he pulled his cell phone out. "she's coming to your side."

"Roger, target sighted."

Yuuki ran quickly, leaping over fences and giving a curt yet friendly 'good morning' to those who saw her. (makes you wonder doesn't it? X3) When she reached the corner, an expensive foreign car stopped right in front of her.

"Nya! Hey watch watch where you're going! You could have…" Her anger slowly turned to dread when the backseat window rolled down to reveal orange hair and a mischievous smirk.

"Hitachiin twin #2…" she blinked then sighed turned away, intending to walk away casually. This was when she heard the car door open and felt she was suddenly defying gravity.

"Hey… couldn't you be a little nicer?" Kaoru sighed as he picked her up. "You're pretty light though, that's a good thing." He continued as he carried her over his shoulder to the car.

"Why are you two manhandling me? I am not a sack of potatoes so put me down!" Yuuki squirmed before finally giving up.

Much to her surprise, Kaoru gently placed her into the car instead of tossing her in. "Hey…what about Hikaru?" She asked quietly when they drove off.

Kaoru looked at her surprised, "are you worried?" he smirked, "He'll be fine."

Yuuki sighed, "Well, can you at least tell me why randomly decided to forcefully take me to school? And why are you looking at me like that?" Her gaze did not miss the shocked expression he had for a split second.

"What's wrong with being spontaneous once in a while? Besides, Haruhi did say if we wanted to know more about you, we just ask you ourselves." Kaoru shrugged as if this was the obvious answer. "and Boss said to bring you over to the club room."

"_They go about things the wrong way…" _Yuuki thought, shaking her head. _"why couldn't they just wait for me to get to school…?"_ She looked out the window, going over the recent events. "One of you guys is lying though."

Kaoru looked at her, dumbstruck. "….huh?"

Yuuki fidgeted a small hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Hikaru said I was heavy, then you said I was light…"

Kaoru blinked a couple times before smirking, "nya?" he responded, imitating her exclamation earlier. "Worried about something?"

She turned to look at him, about to make a sharp retort but stopping short when she saw he was being a little playful. "No! geez Kaoru…" Yuuki laughed lightly.

Kaoru smiled, "you finally loosened up." He didn't show his shock. How could she tell which twin was which…?

Yuuki opened the door herself when they finally reached school. "Hey Kaoru, you getting out?" she asked.

Kaoru got and watched as she walked towards the school, bag in hand. "Hmm, I can see why she and Haruhi are good friends." he laughed as Hikaru came up behind him."

Hikaru gave his twin a strange look. "uh, Kaoru? Didn't the boss say we had to take her to the club room soon?"

The younger Hitachiin froze. "…" They looked at each other then at Yuuki and dashed after her. "Hey! Wait a second!" Each twin was on either side of her and picked her up by her arms.

"you can't leave without out us." Hikaru smirked

"Otherwise you'll just be in for it later, by Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru chuckled.

Both twins laughed darkly as they carried Yuuki to the club room.

Yuuki went pale. _"so close…." _"W-wait! Why do I have to goooooo?" her last word elongated due to the fact they were running her to the club room, holding her by her arms.

"_What have you gotten me into Haruhi…?"_She thought, completely missing the fact that she was the one who got herself in the mess she was about to by thrown in.

*Hitachiin- Yuuki is calling Hikaru by his last name without a suffix. The way she is using it is informal but a way to address an aquaintance, this is usually considered rude.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be sure to update soon! hmm...wonder what's going to happen next? X)<strong>

**Reviews welcome! thank you!**

**~Tokala Wolf**


	6. Chapter 5 Distaste

**Wow...Been a long time huh..? eh heh... ^^" sorry about that you guys, I didn't think I would've had that big of writers block... ANYWAYS! here is the long awaited Chapter 5! enjoy the chapter and as per usual I don't own anything except for Yuuki Kaida ^^**

* * *

><p>The Hitachiin brothers finally dropped her in the club room then left to the storage area where all the sweets were kept.<p>

"Hunny-senpai, if we keep eating all those sweets you're going to get a stomachache." Haruhi warned.

"S'all right! I love sweets!" he replied promptly before downing another portion to cake and receiving a sigh from the short haired girl.

"Why are we in the candy room anyways? Couldn't we just talk in the main room?"

Tamaki leapt at Haruhi, tackling her to the ground. "NO! You mustn't! I have a plan! You must not interfere with that plan!" he shouted, keeping her from going to the main room.

Haruhi groaned, "What are you talking about? Plan? What plan are you talking about?"

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her, "There there, don't worry" they spoke jointly, patting her head.

Haruhi sighed, "Guys, she isn't that type of girl…"

"That's just what she wants you to think!" Tamaki shouted, "I see a shy young maiden who is too shy to chose between us!"

"You see wrong." She stated flatly. "anyways, I'm going out." Haruhi looked at each boy a little annoyed then walked out to the main room and sat by Yuuki. "I would have thought you would have left by now."

Yuuki was sitting quietly on the couch, "I'm almost afraid to seeing as how they went about bringing me here…" She sighed, "what do they want anyways? Any ideas?"

The short haired girl hesitated, "…No, not really."

"Well, you could say we just wanted to know what Haruhis friend was like." Hikaru came out first, followed by Kaoru, in their regular uniforms.

"Wait….what happened to those costumes?" Haruhi asked

"So you did know…" Yuuki stated

"Oh, we were just trying them on for later events."

_"Later events…?"_ Both girls wondered

Honey ran to the couch and placed a large strawberry cake on the coffee table. "hey Yuu-chan! Want some cake?" He asked smiling before cutting half the cake and putting it onto his own plate.

Yuuki shook her head, "Maybe later…." She smiled politely before looking back to the twins. "I don't have anything to say, that's something you learn as you get to know the person."

The twins looked confused, "Why get to know them when you can just fish it out with our dashing good looks?" they seemed to be honestly puzzled. Seemed…

Haruhi was ready to interfere when Yuuki spoke quietly. "is that so… I wonder why you think everyone would fall for you idiots."

With that, she turned her back on the host club, Haruhi included and walked out of the room.

"Sheesh, what's eating her?" Hikaru complained, looking at Kaoru. His twin could only shrug in reply.

"No one be deterred! We will convince the lovely maiden to become friends with Haruhi's club fami-"

Haruhi interrupted the eccentric blonde. "Sempai, Yuuki doesn't care. She doesn't like this type of thing." She tried to explain.

"So she's kind of like you," Kaoru started,

"If we didn't have way to keep you here, then you wouldn't even think twice about us, just like she's doing now right?" Hikaru finished, finally coming to that conclusion.

Haruhi shrugged, "I guess…"

Tamaki did not seemed bothered by this information, "Alright! Then new plan! We will have her break a vase too so she can see what our host club is really like! Kyouya, order a- …..Kyouya?" Finally noticing that his friend was nowhere to be found in the room, he scratched his head. "where could he have gone?"

Kyouya slowly made his way to the pond, looking over the Kaida file he had gotten through his father's connections. She would be a valuable connection if she warmed up to the host club. He had just begun to go over the details of her family history when the very girl he was researching about snapped his folder closed. Unfazed, he merely pushed up his glasses and held the folder close.

"If anyone else I didn't know very well who had enough gall to touch my folder had done that, they would have been escorted off the grounds effects immediately, Miss Kaida."

Yuuki held her ground, brushing off his threat. "The same goes for those digging through sealed records of the Kaida name. I'm almost at a loss for how you acquired them… But then again, your last name is Otori."

She sat at the edge of the pond and sighed. "I'll only ask this once, please stop digging through my life or-"

"Or you'll call your uncle to sue me?" Kyouya inquired, his expression serious.

Yuukis eyes flashed and she shot up from where she was seated and glared. "Don't you dare mention him to me, Otori. And I'm not like you snooty rich kids."

Kyouya smiled almost devilishly, "But madam, no matter how much you deny it, you are, a blueblood."

She studied him for a moment before smiling coldly. "You're right, I suppose. And people like me, are the ones you hate the most. Correct?"

"Not particularly, I just have a distaste for dolls" he replied before turning away.

That made her freeze in place, then start again, quickly, and almost desperately, "What do you-"

"Kyouya! There you are!" Tamaki grinned as he ran to them. "I was about to tell you to order a vase so that way…" The blonde boy looked to Yuuki in surprise. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just heading back to the club room." Kyouya explained, completely normal.

After all, it wasn't him who had things to hide.

"Oh, you found Kyouya-senpai!" The twins stood from their seats with Haruhi trailing behind.

"Of course! Daddy always knows where mama has been!" Tamaki announced proudly as he strided into the club room.

The other members were silent.

"Senpai….that was really creepy… Even for you." Haruhi stated slowly, sweatdropping at his continuous reference of the club members being family.

"yeah no kidding…By the way, where did you go Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru inquired.

"Oh, just going over a few stray details." He waved it off with his vague reply.

Haruhi looked a bit concerned, "With Yuuki?"

_"She never fails to be observant with others…"_ Kyouya thought before nodding. "Yes, a walking contradiction is something that must be corrected."

Haruhi paused, debating her next move but it didn't take long for Honey, Takeshi, and Kaoru to start putting a few pieces together on what that meant regarding what had occurred between him and Yuuki Kaida.

Finally Haruhi relented, "I'm going to go and see if I can catch up with her then."

As the short haired girl left, the twins looked to Kyouya.

"What just happened senpai?" Hikaru wondered.

Honey looked worried but sighed. As the eldest, he and Takeshi had decided to watch and console his dear friends.

"You don't usually sigh Haninozuka." Mori stated quietly.

"Does consoling a friend extend to someone who doesn't want to be helped?" The smaller senior asked then shook his head, answering his own question. "But she hasn't considered us a friend yet, has she?"

Mori only gave a small sound to show he agreed.

Kyouya looked to the twins and smiled. "I simply told her of my distaste for dolls."

At this answer, the twins looked to each other, and only one of them could connect the dark haired second years words with a piece of their own past.

* * *

><p><strong>Curious to know what happens next? me too! and since I owe you guys a ton of chapters I expect NO SLEEP tonight ^^" hurray for summer vacation!<strong>

**comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!**

**thanks guys!**

**~Tokala Wolf**


	7. Chapter 6 Crossing Over

**GUYS! GUYS! Im so proud of myself right now XD anyways to try to make it up to you, I'll do my best to update more and try to make the chapters a little longer than I have been making them... SO without further ado here's chapter 6! ^^ please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Yuuki could only go through the conversation that had just come to pass. Mostly she could only think of what she could have said, anything…anything that would have made that conversation go in a different direction.

"Yuuki!"

The long haired girl turned to see Haruhi jogging towards her. "Haruhi…"

The short haired girl stopped in front of her and exhaled harshly. She had kept a steady jogging pace the whole way to Yuuki, hoping she hadn't left school yet.

"Did Kyouya say anything…?" Haruhi asked cautiously

Yuuki hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, he did." She answered flatly before looking up at the sky.

"The cherry blossoms are blooming nicely this year huh…?"

Haruhi was a bit confused, how could she just brush off important things like that? She sighed and shook her head.  
>"Kyouya senpai is-"<p>

"A person who says things in a cruel way so you can see that you were wrong." Yuuki interrupted before looking back at Haruhi. "I know that, which is why senpai and I will never get along."

The shorter girl sweat-dropped. _"so in this case, similarities are what keeps them so cold to each other…?"_ she thought a bit bewildered.

"Anyways, I'm going to head back home. I'll see you later." As Yuuki began walking off, Haruhi thought frantically for something that might cheer up her friend.

"u-um, Yuuki!" she called towards her friends back. "The Host Club is having a flower viewing reception tomorrow! You should come!"

The long haired girl gave no sign that she had heard as she walked off, leaving Haruhi to sigh and slowly head back to the clubroom to gather her things and head home.

Yuuki sighed as she came to school, looking a bit messier than usual. Her hair was ruffled, having only run her fingers through them and her uniform was haphazardly thrown onto her body in an effort to get to school at her usual time. She paid no mind to the practically empty halls as she made her way to her classroom.

Her desk was by the window, a place she gratefully accepted. Her desk neighbors, on the other hand, were not so thrilled by the antisocial girl in a boys uniform being there. It didn't bother her that her class had all but ignored her, well…All but Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers.

As she thought about them she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You know, you are a girl, so you could at least take some pride in your appearance."

She only needed to glance behind her to see it was the elder of the twins. "Good morning Hikaru, you're here early… Where's Kaoru?" she replied coolly.

"He's outside helping Tamaki-senpai set up a few things." He explained before going closer to Yuuki and begin to fiddle with her uniform.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" She began to protest before being silenced by Hikaru.

"Keep still, I'm a pro at this. And I really can't handle your appearance anymore." He replied, looking at her seriously as he straightened her uniform. "Sit on the desk." He ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just shut up and do it." He snapped before picking her up and setting her on the desk himself.

Yuukis cheeks burned at this and she mumbled a little. "You don't fuss over Haruhis appearance…"

The orange haired twin didn't reply as he walked to stand behind her and gently began combing her hair. "for a sloppy girl, your hair is abnormally soft."

"Shut up." She retorted, her cheeks flushed.

After a while he finally allowed her to slide off the desk.

"Thanks…" Yuuki mumbled, allowing her bangs to hide her eyes.

"Don't mention it." He looked at her bag, taking note of something rather faded inside. "What's that?"

Yuuki debated a bit before taking out a plain faded white kite. Although it was in good shape and looked fairly new, the hint of yellow coloring the fabric revealed its age. "It was windy outside so I just thought…"

Hikaru burst out laughing, "So you do have a feminine side to you!" he laughed before looking at it. "You're planning to fly that on campus?"

She shrugged, "Fly it for a couple minutes then tie it to a tree." Her response was mumbled a bit annoyed at the feminine comment.

It was then that she actually saw what he was wearing, and it seemed to be an English waiter outfit. "You're wearing that..?"

"Hm? Oh, it's for the flower reception. Half in traditional tea ceremony and the other half of the host club in this." Hikaru explained before taking the kite and holding onto it. "You'll never find a good spot to fly this thing without a pro to help. So come on."

Confused, Yuuki followed him, if only to get her kite back. "Don't you have to help too? I don't need your help finding a place to fly a stupid kite…" She asked as they walked down the hall to the front of the school.

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm just trying to be friendly to Haruhi's friend. Just stop being stubborn and let me help you." Hikaru sighed and looked at her rather annoyed before continuing on to the outside courtyard by the school.

Yuuki looked startled at this before following him once more. "Whether I'm her friend or not, you do have the option of ignoring me when I'm with her. I'm used to that kind of thing." She explained, much more calmly.

The orange haired boy paused before unraveling the string to fly the kite. "I won't do that to you." He began before handing her the spool for the kite.

She tilted her head, a bit confused.

Hikaru just lifted the kite up and let it go out of his hands as the wind picked up. "If its you, I guess it won't be an absolute pain to include you."

Yuuki just watched him as she let the kite fly up. "why? It's all just a game isn't it?"

She watched the boy turn to her and his once serious face turn into a mischievous grin.

"Of course, you and Haruhi are the best 'toys' we've ever had." He smirked.

In response, she sighed softly and smiled a bit. "You know one day, you'll meet someone where you'll start to wonder, who's toying with who." She paused in thought before laughing a bit. "It's Hikaru who's going to end up like a possessive little kid."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You sound like one of those old ladies who secretly read their kids manga."

"I don't want to hear that from you who plays a twincest role." She retorted as she tied the kite to a nearby tree.

"Oh? Been watching us have you? Want to start a love triangle between me and Kaoru?" he teased before hugging her from behind.

Yuuki paused for a moment before stepping on his foot and walking away. "Don't put me together with those girls who fall for your host acting. And by the way, you should probably be getting back to the host club for that flower viewing reception. It's going to start soon."

As she was saying this Hikaru was in a bit of pain from her stomp. "yeah yeah I got it… but how did you know we were-" He continued as he followed her.

"Haruhi told me. Now quit following me."

"I can't help it we're going the same way." He snapped.

The moment they stepped through the gate, Tamaki hit Hikaru on the head with a paper fan.

"Hikaru you're late! Take your position and…" He trailed off seeing Yuuki standing there.

"Why hello fair maiden… we meet again." He greeted, going into his host mode and offering her a rose. "I'm terribly sorry but-"

Yuuki completely ignored him and immediately went to Haruhi. "So you guys have to pose for the girls when they enter?" she smiled teasingly.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "yeah… could you wait around if you don't mind? Once it starts, we can enjoy the reception."

"With your clients of course." Yuuki snickered. "That's alright, I'll go around with whoevers free okay? Oh and, nice yukata." She continued her teasing as she went to one of the sakura trees and sat down.

Kyouya looked through his folder, "It's fine for you to go around but make sure not to disturb the actual guests Miss Kaida. Wouldn't want to create too big of a scene."

As he walked away to take it place Yuuki just huffed, "yeah yeah…"

Once the flower viewing reception went underway, she watched Tamaki offer and assortment of dishware for one of the girls' tea to be served in… She got quite a few chills just by watching… Looking the other way before she got to see the girl become a flustered mess over the "Host King" she saw Kaoru spill hot tea on himself. She got to her feet and was half way towards them when Hikaru took Kaorus hand and pressed his mouth to the burn on his hand.

_"The twincest act…"_ She thought as she watched.

"Honestly Kaoru… you have to be more careful… From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" Hikaru said gently as he somewhat treated the burn.

"Yes… Hikaru." Was Kaoru's soft reply. Yuuki swore that between , Kaorus pink cheeks and the roses that mysteriously appeared at that image, any fangirl watching would squeal at their brotherly love and faint.

And that's just what happened to one of their clients while the other was trying to convince her to continue watching. "You might never get another chance!"

And that… was when Kyouya appeared behind them. "Indeed madam…all beauty is fleeting, just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never see them bloom this beautifully again." He smiled serenely before giving an offer of photo albums of the host club members.

_"He's totally hustling them…"_ Yuuki thought, feeling somewhat sorry for them but at the same time bewildered by how much the girls would pay just for such things about the hosts. That was when Hikaru made a motion at her to get her attention then pointed up.

Confused, she did so, and was surprised to see the kite flying at a good distance in the sky. Seeing the old kite fly she smiled, even the ribbons that dangled by it were fluttering along with it.

Kaoru watched his elder brother from the corner of his eye before looking at the girl who was distracted by a kite. _"Maybe I should just watch for a little longer to see what's actually going on…"_ He thought, curious by Hikarus amused expression before going back to his normal host smile.

Once she saw the kite going into circles in the wind she looked back to see Tamaki and Haruhi conversing. She giggled a little seeing Haruhis expression before going over.

"Wow senpai, you're very springy today." She said sarcastically once she got close.

Haruhi glanced at her friend, noting she was being oddly cheerful, even with the sarcastic comment.

"So you noticed!" Tamaki began before going off about his looks, causing both Haruhi and Yuuki to sweat drop at the display.

Both girls were taken by surprise by Hikaru and Kaoru coming up close and speaking at the same time, holding a paper. "So have you two chosen your elective courses for this term?"

Haruhi wasn't surprised by it, and neither was Yuuki, but Tamaki was awestruck and watched in shock at how close the twins were being to the two girls.

"What about conversational French?" Hikaru suggested

"I don't know…" Haruhi said as she looked at the paper.

Yuuki leaned in to see the paper also, "conversaional French..?"

"I think we should take it together." Hikaru started before Kaoru chimed in to speak together. "after all, we are in the same class." They looked at Tamaki over their shoulders evilly before laughing and trying to convince the girls to take the same electives.

Tamaki on the other hand, was shocked and crouched by a tree. "hey… mommy dear?"

Kyouya didn't stop writing, and his mocking was subtle. "what is it… Daddy?"

As Tamaki explained his 'theory' that twins got to spend more time with Haruhi than he himself did at the club just by being in the same club, Kyouya stopped writing and smiled.

"Tamaki, you just now realized this?" he replied before going to a board that somehow appeared.

"By my research the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile your time with her is only two hours of club activities. So your presence in her life is a mere three percent."

Tamaki immediately began talking over him shouting and covering his ears. Immediately he grabbed Haruhi and began shaking her. "Listen to me Haruhi! You have to go back to dressing as a girl!" He immediately let go to tear up and talk about how he wanted her to surround herself with 'girlfriends'.

"He's got some pretty weird ideals for you Haruhi…" Yuuki told her, a bit annoyed. "She has friends that are girls… other wise I wouldn't be here."

Hikaru and Kaoru just shook their heads. "no need to get upset, she's going to be found out sooner or later." Hikaru started

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru finished.

Everyone paused and thought about this for a while before Haruhi spoke up.

"Then…there's no question. They'll definitely find out that I'm a girl."

Yuuki could only sigh, "oh hell…"

Once they were all back in the clubroom and the host club changed back into their uniforms. Tamaki settled down into a chair, where his expression slowly changed.

"He must be having a really great day dream." Honey stated a little amazed.

Hikaru watched, "He's kinda creeping me out."

"Just leave him to his perverted fantasies… it might be contagious…" Yuuki said before turning back to her conversation with Kaoru.

Suddenly Tamaki jumped up, "envious? This is all part of my strategy." He sighed happily. "This anime is obviously a romantic comedy, and Haruhi and I are the main characters. Which means we are love interests."

Hikaru didn't look amused. "yeah and what does that make us?"

Tamaki chuckled and pointed at them. "That makes you all the homosexual supporting cast." With that he began to draw a line. "so please do not step over this line."

Yuuki looked at the line before looking a bit annoyed. "You've gotta be kidding…" She sighed "Actually Tamaki-senpai…this is a story, and believe it or not you aren't the main character in this story." She pointed at the ground. "just to make that clear before the author starts thinking she made you too out of character…." She folded her arms before shaking her heads. "Anyways…"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the blonde second year seriously. "Boss," Hikaru began.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru continued.

"If people find out that Haru-chan is a girl, then she won't be able to be part of the host club anymore." Honey finished. "But if she started wearing girl clothes I bet she'd be cuter than she is now!"

Yuuki nodded, "She would get a confession at least once a month…" At that thought she sweat dropped. _"even if she didn't know it…she has to be the densest person I know."_ Then she looked up at Tamaki. _"I take that back…she's the second densest."_

At this Tamaki turned to see the door open and Haruhi come in. "hey guys, sorry I'm late…I was just looking for-"

Immediately Tamaki zoomed in and shook her "Don't worry Haruhi we'll protect your secret! Just promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

All Haruhi did was blink a few times and agree before Yuuki went and pried Haruhi from Tamakis grip. "O-okay okay, now that that's settled…"

After inspiring Haruhi to be active in hiding the fact that she's a girl and going over a plan that Tamaki came up with, the host club began to head home.

"Coming Yuuki?" Haruhi asked as she began to leave.

Yuuki shook her head, "I have something to do." She grabbed her bag then headed down hall. "I'll catch up with you later though. Your dad demanded me over for dinner remember?"

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Yeah sorry about that. I'll see you later then." With that she waved and headed the opposite way towards the school entrance.

Yuuki kept walking before quickening her pace to the tree she tied her kite to. When she got there, she was surprised to see both twins there. "uh… I thought you guys went home." She spoke lamely upon seeing them.

Kaoru glanced up at the kite. "were you going to take it down?" he asked curiously.

The long haired girl shook her head. "just cut it away from the spool so nobody could untie it." She explained before going between them and begin re-knotting the string.

Hikaru just watched her as she focused. He and his twin had come here for a reason, but at the same time he didn't really want to ask her and she just end up just like all the other girls. Easy.

Kaoru was the one who asked. "How do you describe your world?"

Yuukis hands paused before she looked up at the twins. "my world? Hm… it would probably be separated a little bit like yours."

In response, Kaoru only blinked and crouched by her, taking the scissors from her bag to cut the extra string. "She's too much… maybe we'll have to adopt her into the family Hikaru."

Hikaru crouched down on the other side of her and began wrapping up the extra. "Probably."

Yuuki frowned and rested her chin in her hand. "So what? You guys changed the parting of your hair on each other and waited her to ask me that?"

Both twins froze in what they were doing and looked at her as she looked from one to the other and stood.

"You guys honestly thought I was just guessing this whole time?" She shook her head. "I told you guys when I first met you remember? You guys may be twins, but you two are different." Glancing at the scissors and spool full of extra string she smiled and turned away. "I'll lend you guys the extra string."

As she walked away the twins watched her go. While she wouldn't be one of the first to cross into their world, it would be a while before they would know that their world was getting larger, starting with the two girls who were different than the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I was a little worried since the plot is developing a little slowly... <strong>

**If you guys could give me some suggestions, comments, criticisms (that are not flames). I would be very grateful!**

**Thanks! **

**~Tokala Wolf**


	8. Chapter 7 Are we friends?

**YAY! Chapter 7 is out! finally.. bad Toka bad! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because from here it all gets interesting! (I swear.)**

**please enjoy the chapter! I own nothing but Kaida Yuuki**

* * *

><p>Once the announcement for each class to report to their respective clinics in the building was made, the crowd of students swelled throughout the school towards the health clinics. Yuuki was just barely listening to Haruhi and the twins discussion about health clinics and physical exams.<p>

"Why would a physical exam be any different just because we're rich?" Hikaru asked, confused by Haruhi's questions.

Haruhi, who was relieved by this answer just nodded. "You're right, I don't know what I was getting worked up about..." she said as she opened the door.

"W-what is this?!" the short-haired girl exclaimed.

Yuuki smirked and couldn't hide the mocking in her tone for her friend. "Why Haruhi, it's just another physical exam. What's so different?"

Haruhi shot her friend a warning glare and mumbled about freaking rich people.

Hikaru and Kaoru both walked in uncaring, this after all, was extremely normal for them.

"Excuse me, Hitchiin brothers, please come this way to have your height measured." a nurse bowed slightly and gestured towards a separate area.

They followed her, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"Why are Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai dressed up as doctors?"

"Could it be some type of cosplay?"

The two girls looked in the direction of the whispering to see both seniors standing there with lab coats, glasses, and facemasks on.

"Wow...this is...new..." Yuuki struggled to come up with what she thought of their 'disguise'.

"They're there for backup just in case something happens." Kyouya explained, coming up from behind the two girls.

"But why are they in doctors uniforms?" Haruhi asked, completely taken aback.

"It sets the mood, it makes it feel like a real espionage mission." He said as he pushed up his glasses.

Yuuki glanced at a large girl being weighed and only watched as the doctor encouraged her to continue as usual so she could be healthy.

Haruhi's attention was also directed to the girl and turned to Kyouya to ask why the doctors were being so nice. But it was Yuuki who answered.

"This is a business as well as a school, so of course they have to keep the students happy." She spoke softly, watching many girls flock to certain areas of the boys area.

"Most of these students have their own doctors at home, so this is just a formality." Her dark blue eyes glanced at Kyouya from under her bangs.

He smiled in return to her sharp gaze.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Miss Kaida."

Without another look his way, Yuuki walked past the squealing girls whose volume suddenly escalated out of nowhere.

_"What's wrong with the girls at this school..?"_ She thought bewildered, glancing at what they were squealing at.

Of course, it was the Hitachiin brothers, shirtless.

And yet, one glance was all Yuuki took then she continued down the hall.

It did not escape her notice when Hunny and Mori ushered Haruhi towards another curtained area.

"What the..?" She quickly made her way towards the area and waited outside, barely remembering that everyone believed Haruhi to be a boy.

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" the nurse called.

All the girls waited with baited breath, including Yuuki. How would the Host Club deal with this?

After a few tense moments, Tamaki opened the curtain wearing a dark haired wig.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

This had to be a joke. "Are you serious Tamaki-senpai?" Yuuki asked sarcastically as the twins burst out laughing.

Extremely embarrassed, the Tamaki shook the twins.

"You said they wouldn't find out!" he exclaimed, bright red.

"It's revenge for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Kaoru breathed out, trying to catch his breath from laughing so much.

While they were fighting, Kyouya directed Haruhi somewhere else, all with a smile on his face.

_"He was in on the revenge too."_ Yuuki thought glancing their way.

It was Kyouya who tapped her on the shoulder to bring her back to her senses.

"I realize we are doing this for Haruhi's sake, but you should get examined now. Let us take care of Haruhi." He said shortly.

Cold blue eyes glared at him. "I'm here for her too." Yuuki snapped.

"You're actually the only one of us who hasn't gotten examined yet. It wouldn't do to get into trouble." The smile in his tone was all too clear for Yuuki. "Let us handle the rest."

His words stung her and she glared at him before swiftly leaving the clinic and shutting the door.

"There's no way I'm going to let a bunch of boys just take care of Haruhi just like that." She growled, fighting her own emotions that were beginning to come crashing down on her with a vengeance as she walked down the hall.

"Excuse me, miss?" A man swiftly grabbed her shoulder with a desperate air to him. "I'm looking for my-"

"Yuuki!" A familiar voice called, scaring off the man and causing him to retreat in the opposite direction, practically running.

The long haired girl turned to the voice and was surprised to see Kaoru, shirtless and just standing in the hall, breathing a little quicker than normal.

"... Hitachiin #2 is going to catch a cold if he doesn't put a shirt on soon." she spoke in a controlled voice.

The younger twin chuckled in response and just shrugged. "I saw you leave."

"And what does that matter?" she snapped.

His face turned serious and her looked at her straight in the face.

"You looked frustrated." Kaoru looked around once before continuing. "It might not have been obvious, but you were definitely struggling."

"What do you care?" Yuuki folded her arms and looked away.

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"My name. It's not Hitachiin #2, or you, or anything else. You called it once before." He spoke firmly. "I'd rather you call me that, since we are friends right?"

The blue-eyed girl stared at him in disbelief for a moment before sighing and looking away.

"Since when?"

Kaoru stepped closer and just looked at her. "Since two days ago." He smiled softly. "So you call me Kaoru, and I'll call you Yuuki instead. Okay?"

Yuuki glanced at him before turning and sighing harshly, "Ah, I hate it when taller people get close, because then I feel really short." She turned her head slightly, showing a hint of a smile that graced her face.

"But I guess I'll have to make an exception for Kaoru now hm?"

At that, Kaoru smiled, relieved to see her much calmer.

"But for gods sake, put on a shirt. I can barely take you seriously." Yuuki snickered.

Remembering that he was shirtless, in the hall at that, he grinned. "Yeah I'll get on that."

With that he went back to put on a shirt. Yuuki smiled as she watched him go.

"He's way more mature by himself than when he's with his brother." She murmured.

Remembering what had happened earlier, she glanced down the hallway where the man had retreated, what had he wanted with her? She swiftly made the decision to follow him without waiting for Kaoru, knowing he would chalk it up to her just being Yuuki and not staying in one place too long.

She raced through the hall trying to catch up to the strange man.

"Now where did that guy get to..?"

It didn't take long for her to catch a glimpse of white as the special boys clinic door closed. Yuuki opened the door without a care and looked around.

"Excuse me, miss? You can't be here, this is for boys only." The female doctor said calmly.

"I'm looking for a male doctor who came through." She explained calmly

"No one is in here but me and Fujioka-san." The doctor smiled.

All color drained from Yuuki's face and she swiftly yanked back the curtains to the changing area. "Haruhi!" she called out, terror plain in her voice.

The man had her by the shoulder and had covered her mouth from what Yuuki could see, so she ran at him and kicked him in the gut.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuuki practically spat, stepping in front of her friend.

The man whimpered and got to his knees, begging for mercy. Then he started to talk about himself and give his life story. How he was a doctor in the next town over and how he always accepted IOU's. He explained that was the reason his daughter and wife left him.

His monologue hardly had any effect on Yuuki however, and her look was cold.

"If you were my father, I would have left too." She swept her long bangs from her eyes and looked at him coldly. "What kind of man are you to take rain checks to the point of putting your family at risk?"

Haruhi grabbed her arm. "Yuuki… that's going a bit too far." She warned.

The longhaired girl only glanced at Haruhi and shrugged. "I'm just saying, if I was his daughter, I'd be angry too. A father who doesn't pay attention to his daughter and just thinks he's a victim…"

This made the man stop his whimpering and look confused.

"You've got the wrong school doc. Your daughter doesn't go here." Yuuki snapped.

"I'm afraid she's right sir." Kyouya added as he stepped forward, the rest of the host club behind him. "This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. You must be looking for Ourin High, the public school."

Tamaki looked at the man in thought. "Kyouya, write down some directions to the school. I want to help this man."

Kyouya nodded and jotted some instructions before handing it to the man.

As he left, the twins looked out the window, watching him. "You really think he'll reconcile with his daughter?" Kaoru asked.

"Doubtful, but it's up to him." Yuuki answered nonchalantly.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Man that's cold."

Kaoru just laughed, "It was like a slap to the face for the poor guy, but I think that's what he needed."

Tamaki looked at Yuuki and sniffled. "She was so direct… Daddy's so proud his daughter has friends she can rely on!" he shouted.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Senpai…I appreciate your recognition of Yuuki but, will you guys all leave so I can finish my examination?"

Yuuki facepalmed at Tamaki's idiocy. "Is this guy for real..?" she muttered before looking at Haruhi surprised.

Tamaki also looked melodramatically scared. "Does this mean..?"

Haruhi laughed, "don't be stupid senpai, I just have to finish my exam. As a male student of course."

Before Tamaki could tackle hug her Yuuki shoved them all out. "Okay okay before I gag from the sweetness of it all." She snapped.

The twins looked at Yuuki mischieviously. "She's so tsundere*" they teased in unison. "She doesn't want her precious friend to be touched at all."

Yuuki rolled her eyes and shut the door. "You two are imagining things."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "I don't know Miss Kaida, it seems to be pretty spot on."

Hunny giggled. "Yuu-chan is actually really nice, but she doesn't like to show it."

The longhaired girl glared, trying to suppress the annoyance and embarrassment. "Shut up. I don't do nice." She looked out the window.

Kaoru stepped forward. "But you were so nice to me when I said we were friends Yuuki." He grinned as he spoke. "You even smiled all pretty just for me."

"Shut the hell up Kaoru, you're exaggerating and I did not smile!" Yuuki blushed as she snapped, smacking him on the shoulder lightly.

The younger Hitachiin twin just laughed, much to the elder's confusion then twinge of annoyance.

Haninozuka noticed the small frown Hikaru wore and smiled. _"Maybe he'll realize it sooner than we initially thought."_ He thought watching.

Hikaru poked Yuukis shoulder with a sly smirk on his face. "Is that red I see on your cheeks?"

Yuuki quickly dismissed his teasing and forced herself to calm down. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hitachiin. You're mistaken."

"Are not, I saw it." He snickered

"Me too." Kaoru chimed in.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not." Yuuki spoke calmly as she walked away. "I'm not playing this game with you, I have things to do." And with that, she walked away as the host club watched.

"You know… she can be pretty childish at times as well." The twins spoke and shook their heads.

"_On second thought…it might take a little longer." _ Hunny thought with resignation at the scene that had just taken place before him before he glanced the way Yuuki went worriedly. How close could they get to this friend of Haruhis' before she started treating them like that doctor?

Unbeknownst to Haninozuka, Kyouya's thoughts were on the same track. But he wasn't worried like his senpai was. He wanted to press this girls buttons and see which ones would make her snap.

Kaida Yuuki was going to be an interesting shell to crack.

* * *

><p>Tsundere: describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that wasn't so bad was it? ^^<strong>

**Comments, criticisms, and the like are appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thanks! **

**~Tokala Wolf**


	9. Chapter 8 Small Secrets

**Well long time no see you guys! I actually got major major writers block with this chapter so for that I apologize. But I do have tons and tons of ideas for this story (That I must organize.) and get the next chapter underway! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8!**

**I do not own OHSHC but I do own everything about Yuuki Kaida.**

* * *

><p>Yuuki looked up at the palm trees with resignation, blankly staring at the brilliantly colored tropical birds that glided around.<p>

"So…. What are we doing here again?" she asked with disinterest to her short haired friend, who had an equally resigned face to her.

"I don't know… we were more or less kidnapped don't you think?" Haruhi responded. "It can't be a dream… we were about to leave school remember?"

Yuuki made a face as she recalled what happened at exactly 3:40, right after school when the two girls were walking home…

Kaoru had appeared behind Haruhi and Hikaru had appeared the same way behind Yuuki. They both grabbed the girl they were behind.

"Target," Kaoru began

"Captured." Finished Hikaru.

A black limo drove in front of them before the girls could even protest.

When the window had rolled down, revealing Tamaki wearing suspicious sunglasses, the girls were flabbergasted.

"Good, now take them with you." He had told the twins before smiling and rolling up the window, leaving them to be dragged away at the mercy of the Hitachiin brothers.

The two girls had no choice but to allow themselves to be dragged by the brothers into their own limo and be taken to some unknown location.

"Where exactly are we going..?" Haruhi had asked a bit nervously, only for the response to be a mischievous grin from the twins.

Just remembering their stupid grins made her scowl. "This is a complete waste of my time…." Yuuki mumbled.

"It couldn't be helped, you were with Haruhi at the time so we had no choice." Tamaki replied as he lounged back in his chair with his drink in hand. "Do try to make the best of this downtime Haruhi. We work so hard day and night to keep our good looks that we deserve this mini vacation."

His charming smile did nothing as Haruhi told him with a slightly annoyed face, "Personally I think this a waste of time. I should really be studying and I have a ton of laundry to do today…"

Yuuki voiced her agreement before glancing at Kyouya, who was 'innocently' (A\N: and I use innocently in the loosest form possible…) typing away on his computer behind them. "Where are we anyways Kyouya-senpai?" she asked, the testy note in her voice obvious.

"It's a resort my family is developing called the Tropic Aqua Garden. It's therapeutic in its own way, especially since my family enjoys branching out." He adjusted his glasses with a smile. "The Otori group's interest has always been the well-being of the general public."

"_Suspicious! It's just too suspicious!" _both girls thought staring at him dumbfounded.

"Haru-chan! Want to share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of the mango cake?" Honey asked latching onto her arm.

"Sure… I'll have some coconut juice with you." The short haired girl replied as she was led away by the adorable senpai.

Yuuki watched as she was led away for a moment before allowing one of the birds flying overhead to claim her attention. She just barely noticed that Mori was also watching it, and turned to look at her.

He opened his mouth to say something but was swiftly interrupted by the twins appearing behind her, one with an open banana in his hand. "Yuuki!" Kaoru spoke with a playful grin on his face. "You wanna go check out the water slide with us?"

Yuuki shook her head, "nah, I don't feel like swimming today." She replied nonchalantly, looking away.

"Hang on what's with that outfit?" Hikaru asked, his eyes doing a once over on her clothes.

"What? You mean this thing?" Yuuki gestured to her oversized long sleeve shirt, easily covering up her body down to her lower thigh. "Well…"

She thought back to when she and Haruhi were dragged to the changing room, with twin maids smiling in a similar manner to the Hitachiin brothers.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Kaida… just follow me." One of them had told them, making both girls very nervous.

When they had been forced to go in, they were surrounded by a plethora of swimsuits.

"We brought all our mothers latest designs for you to choose from!" Hikaru had called through the door. "Just pick whichever one you want!"

Yuuki looked at them all hesitantly. "This… is too much…"

The maids smiled cheerfully in front of them. "Are you ladies ready? It's time to pick one!"

Haruhi sighed, "Thanks…but I don't need a new swimsuit!"

One of the maids stepped forward. "Then how about you let me select one for you?" she asked cheerfully and went through them excitedly.

Yuuki snickered at her friend's dilemma.

"Oh! Then I'll help Miss Kaida!" The other exclaimed and went about searching.

Now it was Haruhi's turn to snicker at her friend.

After much bargaining and giving absolute no's to some overly risqué designs, they were both forced into swimsuits. Haruhi in an adorable pink one piece with a pleated skirt bottom, and Yuuki in a teal halter top bikini with two small thin strings tied on each side of her bottom part.

Both girls were extremely uncomfortable and sighed.

"I'm going out first then…" Haruhi mumbled and left the changing area, but not before pausing and looking directly at Yuuki. "Will you be okay?"

Yuuki nodded, absentmindedly hugging herself. "My hair hides my back so it's okay." She replied softly.

Haruhi stared at her for a moment longer before exiting, leaving Yuuki alone with her thoughts for a moment longer.

Finally, she sighed. "Might as well go then." She muttered and walked out. When she opened the door a long sleeved shirt fell off the outer doorknob.

She noticed it and swiftly picked it up curiously. It was way too big for her, but it would do. Swiftly she pulled it on and looked around.

"…Thanks." She said out loud, not really expecting whoever left there to hear. If they didn't leave it there on purpose, she would just give it back later, maybe at school or something.

"….and that's what happened." Yuuki had explained to the twins.

Hikaru had finished his banana by the time she had finished explaining. "So, you're not going to swim?" he asked, dissatisfied as he tossed the peel to the side.

Yuuki shook her head then smirked a little. "Disappointed Hitachiin?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to answer, only for Kaoru to interrupt him. "Well, yeah. We wanted to play." The younger twin told her. "Hold on, you do swim don't you?"

The elder twin glanced at his brother with a small frown on his face, a bit annoyed with the small interruption.

The long haired girl stared at the forest, straight faced. "Look, this isn't exactly my idea of fun alright? Water parks just don't do it for me."

At that, Yuuki remembered something at walked up to Haruhi. "Um, where did you get that?" she asked, pointing at the yellow pullover she had on.

"This? Tamaki-senpai gave it to me."

The new information had the twins at Tamaki's side.

"Hey boss. I have a question for you." Kaoru started.

"Why did you make her wear that yellow monstrosity? I thought you would have been all 'I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuuuuiiiit!' not making her cover up like that." Hikaru smirked, enjoying himself.

"It was rather surprising." Kaoru chimed in, an equally amused expression on his face.

Both twins then began to whisper to each other, making sure Tamaki could hear. "I know what it is, he made Haruhi cover up like that because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit! Do you really think that's it? That's pretty twisted. He must be one of those jealous pervert types."

Tamaki blushed and frantically began to deny it and defend himself, only for Haruhi to overhear everything and make a face at Tamaki. "So that's what it was."

Yuuki couldn't help but be amused, until she was dragged into it that is. Kaoru grabbed her and dragged her over.

"So Boss, what about Yuuki? Is it okay for her to be walking around like this? She's not even wearing any shorts like Haruhi is." He grinned

Tamaki just stared and nodded. "I guess it's alright."

Yuuki glared at Kaoru, "Don't drag me into this!"

But she went unheard as Hikaru interjected. "And why is that?"

Tamaki just stared, trying to figure it out. "Because she's wearing a long sleeve?" it sounded like a question.

Yuuki and the twins just sighed. _"So clueless…"_

"Hey look at this everybody!" Honey shouted, showing him sitting on Mori's back as he swam swiftly against the current pool, but they weren't going anywhere.

Suddenly Yuuki was acutely aware of water being pumped and pulled Tamaki in front her to avoid being sprayed.

Hikaru grinned. "I gotcha!"

Kaoru was still pumping his water gun. "Come on Boss let's have a water gun fight."

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get us both, you win." Hikaru explained, tossing him a water gun.

"Why would I want to play a childish game like that?" Tamaki asked, sounding completely disinterested.

It was Yuuki who had the idea and pushed Haruhi forward. "Haruhi I think it's time you settled down and got married to the twins." She laughed.

The twins grinned seeing through the plan, but Tamaki didn't, and he began to quickly pump his water gun. "Do you really think I would Haruhi marry you guys?" he turned to gaze at them with intent in his eyes, causing both twins to sweat drop.

"Daddy says NO!" he shouted and attempted to spray them.

As Tamaki and the twins played, Haruhi and Yuuki sat down to relax a little and drink some juice.

Yuuki sipped through her straw in thought before speaking. "They really like you." She stated

Haruhi glanced at her and smiled. "They really like you too."

"Me? No way."

Haruhi set down her glass. "Think about it. If they didn't like you, they wouldn't have brought you here. They could have just snatched me up in front of you and driven off. But instead, they chose to bring you along."

"They said it couldn't be helped remember?" Yuuki sighed, also setting down her glass.

"Don't be so narrow minded Yuuki, that isn't like you at all." Haruhi chided, smiling a little.

The longer haired girl swept her bangs aside and glanced at her friend. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said, a smile in her voice as she stood up, taking her glass with her.

Haruhi just smiled, watching her friend walk up to Mori, who had just gotten out of the current pool.

Yuuki offered her glass to him. "So you're on break. Want something to drink?" she asked.

Mori hit his ear a few times, trying to get the water out of his ear before looking at her and reaching for the glass. "Yeah, thanks."

She handed him the glass and glanced up at him. _"He sure is tall…"_

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Yuuki turned to see Tamaki slip on a banana peel, (no doubt it was Hikaru's from earlier.) and fly into a totem pole, inadvertently turning it on.

She heard a small clink and looked back at Mori, who had dropped the glass and looked at Honey, tense.

Yuuki looked in the same direction, her eyes widening at the large wave that had just swept him up and taken him down the current.

"Honey-senpai!"

"Mitsukuni!" Mori called and ran for him, only to slip on the same banana peel.

Yuuki just looked at Mori. "Mori-senpai…"

Tamaki pointed a finger to the ceiling. "Gentlemen! We have to save Honey-senpai!" He looked towards a current pool. "That looks like the quickest route! Charge!"

Just as quickly as they ran to it, they ran back. "There are alligators in there!"

Tamaki pointed another way. "Okay…then let's try that way!" He run that way only to run back again, screaming.

The twins had tried their own way, but alligators were everywhere. "They're here too!"

"And here!" Haruhi shouted as she and Yuuki both ran to Mori in a panic.

They all panted and looked around.

"What the hell is with all the alligators?" Yuuki panted.

Tamaki leaned against a tree, panting just as hard. "Beats me…"

Kyouya began writing in his notebook. "Those alligators are part of the tropical animal exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them wander around. Though, our current situation was caused by the location of the current pool switch. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers."

With that he snapped his notebook closed and smiled. "Thanks a lot you guys, I got some really good data today."

Everyone looked at him in shock. "You what?!"

"So we were guinea pigs this whole time?" Yuuki sighed and scratched her head. "….Can't say I didn't see this coming." She muttered as they walked towards a map of the place.

"This is our current location. Honey-senpai probably ended up around here." Kyouya explained as her pointed around the map. "But to get there we have to go through deep jungle. Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters."

Haruhi looked at the map. "Looks like there's a lot of undeveloped areas… any idea what could be lurking there?" she asked worriedly.

"Since they're still being developed I'm afraid I don't know." Kyouya replied.

The twins looked at the map worriedly. "What could be out there could be even more dangerous than alligators."

Tamaki looked undeterred and even more determined. "Okay listen up!" he shouted as he had them group huddle. "It is our sworn duty to save Honey-senpai! We cannot hesitate!"

The twins nodded. "Right!"

Yuuki sighed. "Alright then…. Let's go."

As they walked through the jungle, they stayed tense.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle." Tamaki commented

"Yeah and I keep hearing some strange animal calls." Replied Haruhi.

The twins tried to keep a poker face, but the nervousness was obvious in their voices. "You don't think those calls are coming from the real thing do you?"

As if in answer, a bird squawked.

Yuuki glanced at Mori before murmuring. "Seems pretty authentic to me…"

She took note of Mori's straight face before looking at Haruhi. They both thought the same thing. That he was very worried about Honey.

At that moment Mori slipped on another banana peel. He stayed there for a moment, still with a straight face.

"Mori-senpai is…" Hikaru murmured surprised by the unusual clumsiness.

"Acting as clumsy as you usually do Boss." Kaoru finished looking at Tamaki.

"Shut up!" was all Tamaki could say in reply.

Mori looked up at sniffed the air while Kyouya checked his watch.

"Uh-oh, it's time for the squall."

Quickly they took shelter in a nearby gazebo, watching the rain pour down.

Yuuki was barely listening as Mori and Hani's relationship was explained, before she decided to go to Mori.

She reached out and tapped his arm softly. "You don't have to worry too much Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai is a lot tougher than he looks… and if he gets hungry the trees here are full of fruit."

The twins and Tamaki sweat dropped at her words.

Mori gently placed his hand on her head and smiled a little. "Yeah… You're right."

Tamaki then got really excited and sped up to Mori. "So she's going to be your daughter? We can have so many conversations on how our daughters are such good friends!"

Yuuki made a face at him. "Ick, no. Tamaki-senpai you're the only one who thinks like that."

The twins looked at Tamaki, "That's kinds creepy if you think about it."

Tamaki looked at them "What?! Don't call me creepy!"

At that, the twins began in a sing-song voice. "You're a little perv!"

Haruhi sighed at the sight while Yuuki slowly inched away from them.

Yuuki frowned. "We're wasting time, the squall is almost over so we could go look now."

Haruhi's protest went under deaf ears as she left the gazebo, with Mori following behind.

"Really… She's too stubborn." Haruhi sighed.

Mori went the opposite direction, causing Yuuki to follow. "Are you sure he's this way?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Yuuki tried her best to keep up with him, but she couldn't help being significantly shorter and weaker than Mori.

After a while Mori turned to look at her.

"Yuuki." He gently picked her up, holding her with one arm.

The long haired girl couldn't hold back her blush. "…Thanks." She mumbled, steadying herself by placing a hand on his chest.

"Honey-senpai… means a lot more to you than master and servant huh?" she asked after they had walked in a certain direction for a while. "He's not a 'master' he's family."

"Yeah."

"Even if he'll be okay without you… You'd still do everything you could?"

Mori stopped and looked at her, "Wouldn't you?"

She knew exactly what he meant and looked away, embarrassed. "For Haruhi, yeah." Yuuki felt ridiculous, and felt overly feminine in their current situation. She hated it so much.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

His question made her look up. "Of you? No. Of being here? No. Of other things, yes."

He didn't press further about what things and just continued walking.

Meanwhile…..

Kyouya had finished calling his family's personal police force while the twins were teasing Tamaki. Haruhi was just sighing and had sat down, exhausted by their arguing.

"My family's police force is going to send out a search party. They're better equipped to find Honey-senpai than we are, so let's go back to the front and wait there." Kyouya told them, talking over the twins teasing and Tamaki's shouting.

After a moment he looked at Haruhi, "Hey where are Mori and Yuuki?" he asked.

They all froze.

Haruhi sighed, "They went off just before the squall ended."

Hikaru frowned. "And you let them go?" making his displeasure known.

The short haired girl looked at him calmly, "They'll be fine. Yuuki is with Mori-senpai and they're both capable, so let's go back like Kyouya-senpai said."

The elder Hitachiin twin said nothing and turned away with his younger brother by his side, his displeasure obvious. Tamaki just smiled and followed,

"Come on Haruhi, let's go wait for them." He told her.

Kyouya followed. "Hm…now that I think about it, I didn't say anything about other guests to them… Oh well, I'm sure it will all work out." He shrugged and followed the rest of the group.

Of course, as Mori was walking, the Otori police force happened to come across them.

"Suspicious figures… You will come with us quietly!" one of the men shouted, aiming their guns at them.

"Put the girl down and come quietly!" Another exclaimed.

Yuuki, caught off guard and seeing the danger, moved to get out of his grip, but Mori held her firmly, looking unperturbed by the threat.

"Don't touch her."

The tone of voice used threw Yuuki off and she looked up to see Mori's expression. However, she didn't get the chance as one of the officers grabbed her by the arm.

Mori's eyes narrowed and he easily backhanded him away, sending the officer flying.

"The suspect is resisting, prepare to fire warning shots!" The men readied their guns and prepared to fire, only to be knocked over by a small blonde boy that could only be Haninozuka.

"What do you think you're doing pipsqueak?!" one shouted, aiming his gun at Honey.

The small boy just smiled and began judo throwing them, easily sending them overhead and knocking them to the ground.

When they had all been KO'ed the small boy pointed at them.

"Picking on my friend's is a big no no!" he exclaimed adorably.

Yuuki swore there were little pink flowers surrounding his face. "I think you overdid it senpai…" she stated as she examined a few of the officers on the ground.

"Yuuki!"

The long haired girl turned to see Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya all running over.

"Oh, you found Honey-senpai."

Yuuki looked at the short blonde boy. "More like he found us."

Hikaru and Kaoru poked at the guards. "Wow, he must have really been holding back." Kaoru spoke, amazed.

Haruhi looked confused but had a swift explanation by Tamaki and Kyouya.

Yuuki looked at Mori. "Impressive senpai, Kendo champion huh? You should teach me." She joked lightly.

He knew she was teasing but he smiled slightly at her.

Honey took notice, watching for a moment before pulling Mori down slightly to pat him on the head. "Takeshi, you did an amazing job protecting Yuu-chan! I bet you were pretty lonely without me around huh?"

Mori glanced to the side. "I don't know if I'd say that…" he said quietly.

Honey smiled as they all walked towards the exit. Yuuki was conversing with Haruhi while Tamaki was loudly exclaiming his next plans of going to the beach.

"By the way Takeshi, I heard you."

Mori glanced up at Honey on his shoulders.

"I heard you what you told those officers when they grabbed Yuu-chan." Honey stated happily and leaned over a bit to look at him. "I was really surprised."

Mori looked forward again, his gaze resting on Yuuki for a moment.

"It doesn't really mean anything."

As they walked the twins lagged a bit behind, with Kaoru glancing at his elder twins face.

"What's with that face?" he asked, smiling a little.

Hikaru snapped out of it and looked at Kaoru. "Nothing. It's nothing." He snapped and walked a little faster.

Kaoru stopped. "Don't tell me you got jealous of Mori-senpai." He was only teasing, but when Hikaru paused and turned to look back at his younger twin, he knew something was going to happen. And he had no idea when.

"Our toys are ours." Hikaru claimed defensively, his eyes narrowing. "And all day, we didn't really play with both of them."

With that he turned and walked forward, Kaoru catching up quickly.

"Hikaru-"

But Hikaru didn't want to talk about it. He had no reason to get jealous of Mori-senpai anyway.

"It doesn't really mean anything."

That's when Kaoru dropped the subject, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well well...what do we have here..? heh heh... look forward to the next chapter!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and I would appreciate any comments, concerns, criticism, etc on this story!**

**(For those of you keeping up with my Wolf Children story... I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT! I typically try to update this story then I try to update Wolf Children... But I will try to get on that ASAP...)**

**Thanks so much! you guys are awesome ^^**

**~Tokala Wolf**


	10. Chapter 9 Hidden Fears

**here's chapter 9! prepare for some stuff... yeah... aha... thank my friend xbamsod for the update today XD**

**please enjoy!**

Yuuki sighed softly as she slowly packed her bag.

_"How did I get wrapped up in this again?_" She wondered as she packed beach friendly clothes, giving her swimsuit a particularly annoyed glance before throwing it in carelessly with everything else.

It had been a couple days after the tropical water park incident when Tamaki had mentioned to her about a beach trip. Yuuki had initially refused to go, but after some convincing from Honey-senpai mixed with subtle blackmail from Kyouya-senpai, she had finally agreed.

"Well… at least Haruhi is going as well, I can just stick it out with her." Yuuki told herself as she finished packing up.

"I wonder what everyone is doing today…" She wondered aloud to herself as she lay on the floor, her thoughts wandering. Maybe she'd swing by Haruhi's to see how she was doing…

With that thought, she sat up and changed lazily out of her pajamas. It was a challenge when she was so used to spending all Sunday in them.

Finally ready to leave, she ran her fingers through her long, messy hair once to make it just barely presentable and left her apartment. She walked slowly, observing everything in her path as she made her way to Haruhi's. It didn't even take her half an hour to get to Haruhi's apartment complex.

Yuuki had just barely gone up the stairs when she spotted Haruhi's father leaving for work. "Late morning Ranka-san?" She asked, catching the door to stop it from closing.

Ranka gave her a worried smile as he hurried off. "Just a smidge, you better be here when I get back Yuuki! I'll see you tonight!" He called as he rushed off.

Yuuki couldn't help but giggle as she watched Ranka rush off, "I'll take that as I'll be here a while…"

"You know he gets excited when you make visits. If you leave before he comes home again, then that leaves me to deal with his depression." A certain shorthaired girl said from behind her.

At that, Yuuki couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Sorry, but you don't know how entertained I get by your expression when I have to leave earlier than planned." She told Haruhi as she walked in. "Pardon the intrusion…"

Haruhi closed the door and looked at her friend curiously. "So I take it you've finished packing for the Okinawa trip in two days."

"And I take it that your dad was trying to help you pack when he found out you were going yesterday." Yuuki rebutted as she kneeled in front of Haruhi's mothers shrine and greeted her.

"How did you-?"

"I've known you for how long Haruhi?" Yuuki asked before shooting her a knowing smile and getting up. "Sorry, is me being here cutting into your study time?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I actually just finished my chores and was going to head to the supermarket."

"Shall I hold down the fort or go with you?" Yuuki asked with a mischievous grin, making her friend sweat drop.

"I think I would prefer it if you stayed here and kept an eye on things…"

Yuuki giggled a little before giving a mock salute as Haruhi went out. It didn't really matter whether Yuuki wanted to go or not, once Haruhi made up her mind, that was it.

Taking in the silence of the Fujioka house, she lay down on the floor by the table and stared up at the ceiling.

"I hope she brings back some ingredients for oden…" the longhaired girl sighed as she slowly closed her eyes and allowed herself to doze off.

_"Yuuki-chan, come here." A young woman extends a hand to a small girl with long hair pulled back by a ribbon. _

_"You know mama and papa love you very much, right Yuuki-chan?" the woman said sweetly as she held the young girl close. "If anything were to happen to you…"_

_"Mama… why are you looking at me that way, I just have to be a good girl and you'll be happy right…?" _

_So then why…? _

_Shattered glass litters the floor, screams of panic and despair ring out. Deep red rose petals shower the young girl sprawled on the floor, staring blankly above her. _

_A young man drops more petals on her. "It's all alright Yuuki… you just have to do exactly as I say… Everything will get better then. I promise." _

_A fake smile, so obviously full of other intentions and yet… There was nothing left for the girl but to agree and be led by him. _

_"You don't have to do anything. Just stay my cute little doll…"_

_Shadows close in… suffocating an older girl now. _

_"No…I can't be that…I'm more than that!"_

A desperate scream woke Yuuki, and it took a moment to recognize that the voice was none other than her own. She sat upright, panting softly before shakily placing a hand to her forehead.

"Yuuki?"

The blue-eyed girl quickly looked up to see Haruhi, already back from the supermarket with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright..?" the short haired girl asked, moving to go to her side.

Yuuki held up a hand to stop her. "I'm fine… just…. Just a bad dream." She admitted, smiling bitterly, her dominant hand still rested on her own forehead. "What's for dinner?"

The question caught Haruhi somewhat off-guard before smiling a bit sadly. Yuuki never was one to divulge much, just saying it was a bad dream was saying a lot for her…

"Oden, I'll start now." She announced softly as she stood up. "You should relax more."

"And leave all the cooking to you? At least let me make tea." Yuuki teased as she got to her feet and made her way to the kitchen, already knowing where all the things she would need would be.

Haruhi sighed softly and allowed her to do what she pleased, smiling a bit as she began preparing dinner.

Neither exchanged a word for the rest of the time until Ranka came back home, ecstatic that Yuuki had come over for dinner and fawned over the both of them.

"You don't come over often enough anymore Yuuki! I wish you would visit more often." Ranka exclaimed as he stirred his udon.

Yuuki just smiled and slurped her noodles for a moment, thinking. "Well, I do have a lot of school work to get done, and I think my visits are more special that way right?"

She smiled as innocently as she could towards Ranka, who was immediately captivated and began hugging her. "Oh you're so adorable! I wish you would just live here with us so you wouldn't be alone two blocks away!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped and reached out. "Dad…you're smothering her again…"

Ranka waved off Haruhi's half-hearted attempts and kept hugging the amused Yuuki. "Leave me be! I miss my second daughter!" he exclaimed.

"Second daughter? Don't get too carried away Ranka-san." The longhaired girl teased lightly. "I'm only a regular guest."

At this Ranka hugged both girls tightly, crying out about how they were both going to leave him to get married one day and that they were growing up too fast. Haruhi only looked at Yuuki and sighed,

"Look at what you started."

**and so...ready...? ^^ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! look forward to the next one! (when it appears...)**

**~Tokala**


End file.
